Interdimensional Travel
by InfernalDesperation
Summary: A freak accident during the first world champion ships sends Tala and Tyson to the Avatar universe right in the middle the 100 year war. The element power of their bit beasts becomes their bending power. They are set on a collision course with Team Avatar and Azula & Co, begins just after episode five, book two and goes from there.


**Interdimensional Travel**

 **Beyblade/ The last Airbender**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1 A Freak Accident, Dangerous Ladies and Crazy Powers**

The town of Gaoling, Earth Kingdom territory.

In a small clearing outside the town of Gaoling in the earth kingdom lay two unconscious boys on the soft grass, an earlier incident between the two sent them on a trip through the rabbit hole and now they are far away from home.

The younger of the two started stirring just as a big furry creature past over them flying off away from the town, not that his dazed mind would have registered it anyway. Sitting up he took in his surroundings while trying to make sense of why he was now in a forest when he had been in the middle the biggest bey battle of his life only minutes ago…

"Where is the stadium? Where is my team? Where is…"

The sound of something moving behind him cut him off has he turned around "Tala" He finished his sentence as he saw the person in question lying there trying to shield his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"Tyson you buffoon, where the hell are we?" The redhead growled has he sat up and looked around.

"Are you asking me? Tyson shouted back and got to his feet "you are the one who did this, you created that crazy blizzard and sent us here, where ever here is…" he trailed off"

"Do you have to be so obnoxiously loud all the time" Tala shot back and stood up as well.

Tyson didn't answer, something had caught his attention "is that smoke?" he said to no one in particular his gaze fixated somewhere behind Tala above the tree line "what the hell are you on abou… Tala turned around to see what Tyson was seeing and saw a wide column of smoke far off in the distance.

"Could be a campfire" Tyson suggested.

"Too much smoke" Tala corrected and started walking towards it disappearing through the trees.

"Hey wait up!" Tyson yelled and ran after him.

"Do you have to be so loud? And why are you following me?" Tala said as they happened upon the dirt path leading through the forest.

"I am not I just happened to be going this way too" he said and grinned in a way that made the Russians blood boil.

"Whatever" he muttered and started walking a little faster continuing in the direction of the smoke.

They had been following the path for a while without coming across anyone or anything when they started hearing a low rumble growing slowly but steadily louder with each passing minute.

"It sounds like a train or something" Tyson stopped so he could hear without the sound of his footsteps.

"Out here?" Tala questioned and raised an eyebrow, perplexed by his rival's stupidity.

"Well something is making that noise, and it's sure as hell not a squirrel" he shot back, the Russians never-ending arrogance and sarcasm was getting on his nerves.

"Wha... Hey! The ground his shaking" Tysons anger was quickly replaced by curiosity and slight fear as he stared at the ground.

Tala pressed his hand against the grass and his eyes went wide "it is…" standing up he looked up at the smoke column, he hadn't even realized it had been growing bigger ever since they left the clearing

"It's coming towards us"

"It?" Tyson looked at him with genuine confusion "what is it?"

Tala was about retort with sarcastic comment when the rumbling sound and the shaking started growing dramatically, it was closing in fast. Before either of the two could make heads or tails of anything, a large train-like vehicle came bursting through the forest, breaking several smaller trees an stopping about twenty meters from where they were standing.

"How? There are no rails here"

Tala was once again denied the pleasure of dismantling Tysons comment with sarcasm and arrogance, when the side door on the train opened and three enormous lizard creatures with three girls sitting on top rode out surrounding them.

Who are you and what are you doing here? The sharp commanding voice of the one girl who obviously was in charge snapped the two out of their frozen states.

"Who the hell are you? And what is that thing and where are we?" Tala shot back and gesturing the girls mount, not knowing who he was yelling at.

"You dare command me?" her voice was took on a scary tone and blue fire materialized in her hand. I am Azula, princess of the fire nation and you will tell me who you are, both of you! Or I will make you suffer"

Azula declaration of her royal heritage and her threat flew over the both of their heads. Tyson who had been quite since the girls surrounded them looked at Tala with a shocked expression "did she just create fire with her hand?"

Tala didn't answer Tyson, instead he looked at the other two girls who hadn't said anything, the one in pink was smiling and waving at him and the other seemed like she would fall asleep any second.

"Look" he began and made eye contact with the Azula again "my name is Tala and this fool here" he said and gestured to his right "is Tyson and we have no idea where we are, who you are or what is going on here, we woke up here in this forest no less than twenty minutes ago"

Azula didn't answer but studied them with narrowed eyes, her blue flame still flickering in her hand.

"Alright, even if that is true, neither of you are dressed like regular earth kingdom citizens nor do you look like you are from around here, you are going to have to come with us" She let her flame flicker out of existence and steered her mount towards the train.

"Okay that's cool but where are we going exactly? And what is the Earth Kingdom?" Tyson asked as the other two girls ushered them towards the train.

"That's none of your concern just get on the train" Azula snapped marking the end of the conversation.

Riding on a strange train that didn't need rails with three girls dressed in almost medieval looking clothing was weird enough for Tyson, but one of them could create fire with her hands and that took "weird" to a whole new level.

"Where the hell did you send us Tala?" Tyson whispered harshly to the redhead beside him who was leaning back against his seat with closed eyes and arms crossed in a very Kai-like fashion.

They had been on this train for gods how long and they had been placed in a private smaller and less comfortable part of the train as if to mark them as unworthy of being in the presence of the "princess" and her friends.

"Shut up Tyson" was the redhead's only response as he tried ignore his intellectually challenged somehow rivals annoying questions.

Silence once again fell over the two as Tyson felt no need to trade insults with the Russians captain but it was broken once again when their compartment door opened and the bubbly girl dressed in pink named Ty-Lee stepped in the closed it.

She sat down opposite them and studied them for a few seconds "So where are you guys from?"

"Bakutan city in Japan and you? Tyson smiled finally being able to talk to someone who wasn't as much of sourpuss has Kai.

"Never heard of it… but I am from the Fire Nation, the best nation in the world!" she exclaimed loudly.

Tala let out and irritated sigh and Tyson looked at her confused.

Fire nation? Where is that?

Tysons question was ignored as Ty-Lee glared at the redhead "do you think I am annoying or something? Tala opened his eyes and glared back at her making her falter a little "yes, I taught I made that pretty obvious"

She held his gaze for a few seconds before her mind went on to something else "why is you hair red and shaped like that? It's kind of weird"

Tyson laughed out loud and Tala narrowed his eyes "Why did you come back here, did Azula tell you to interrogate us or something?"

"No, she is going to do that herself later, I just felt like talking to someone, Mai is not really the talkative type and Azula is busy making sure we catch the Avatar" Ty-Lee happily exclaimed not realizing she slipped up about their plans.

"The Avatar?" Tyson asked even more confused "what is an Avatar?"

Ty-Lee was about to answer when the train came to a sudden halt and before either of the two could ask why, the brunette was out the door. Tyson looked at Tala who stared back and then they got off their seats and bolted out the door after Ty-Lee. They came to a large open door in the train and stepped out, it was night time and they were on a mountain somewhere.

"How did we get up here?" Tyson said and looked around.

Tala didn't answer just took off running and Tyson had no choice but to follow him. They reached the front of the train and saw Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee charging up the mountain path towards the top riding their lizards and out of nowhere a massive wall of stone erupted from the ground blocking them off completely, however that didn't stop Azula as she charged a bolt of lightning and made and opening herself.

Both Tala and Tyson where dumbstruck by what they saw, and it didn't help when a large furry monster took off from the top flying away, nearly being struck by several blasts of blue fire curtesy of Azula.

"What is that thing, what is going on here" Tyson was almost panicking.

"I am lost as you are Tyson" Tala stared at the three girls as they turned back down the mountain towards them. Without hesitation Tala took of down the side of the mountain path they were on towards the forest, Tyson stood and started at his retreating form and then back up at the girls closing in on him and then he took off too.

The two boys had been running for what felt like hours, it was getting light out when they collapsed by a river in the forest, well Tyson collapsed, Tala just needed moment to catch his breath.

"I think we lost them" Tyson said between breaths from his spot on the ground.

"Yea" Tala said and sad down on the beside him "think we did"

As the two of them felt like they could finally relax the sound of voices and heavy footsteps coming from the forest on the other side of the river, startled them, jumping to their feet, they made their way over to the a few trees at the edge of the river. The voices grew louder, there were three people and something big was with them.

Out of the forest on the other side came three teens and some kind of flying monkey thing. Two of them were dressed in blue and one was dressed in yellow and orange with a blue arrow on his bald head, but what was walking behind them was the freakiest, the source of those heavy footsteps was a massive white furred bison also with an arrow on its head.

Neither of the two said anything as they silently observed as the three teens with help of their winged monkey washed the big bison by manipulating the water, leaving huge clumps of white fur in the river.

"I think we should get out of here" Tyson whispered and started stepping backwards further into the forest, not watching where he was going he tripped over the root of a tree behind him. Landing hard he let out a string of curses alerting those one the other side of the river.

Tala started back at Tyson in shock "Tyson you god damn idiot"

"Who's there?!" The bald arrow kid yelled from the other side and Tala didn't have time to think of a way out has the kid unfolded some kind of glider and flew over to their side landing between them.

"Who are you? And what are you doing spying on us?" the bald kid pointed his staff/glider at Tala and at Tyson. When Tyson didn't say anything just laid on the ground staring Tala took it as que for him to explain.

"We were running from those lizard riding girls on that train when we stumbled upon this river and then you showed up"

"You are running from Azula too?" The kid asked in disbelief "how did you get mixed up with them?"

The two friends of the kid came up behind him, as Tala tried find the right words to explain their situation.

"We kind of woke up in some forest and then we stumbled upon their train" Tyson continued were Tala left of as he had gotten up.

"Woke up in some forest" the kid didn't seem to believe them for a second "where are you from then? I have never seen anyone dressed like you or with hair like yours" he finished with glare at Tala who sent one back.

"Not from around here at least" Tala spat and shook of the anger of someone jabbing at his hair again.

"Well I am Katara and this is my brother Sokka and that is Aang" the girl pointed at all humans in their group.

"Tyson"

"Tala"

"Alright now we are a first name basis at least, oh and I almost forgot, Momo is the lemur and Appa is the our bison"

"So where are you two headed anyway" Sokka pointed his machete at them still weary of the two like he was with all strangers.

"Well we would like to go home" Tala said and leaned against the three he had been hiding behind earlier "but I have a feeling that it won't be happening anytime soon, when we were captured by Azula she mentioned the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom those are places that I have never heard off, and I don't suspect you have either Tyson?

"Not at all" he confirmed

"So has you can see were quite lost"

Aang, Katara's and Sokka all looked at each other in disbelief "never heard of Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom? Who the hell are these two?"

"Well we don't really have to stand around here and figure this out right now, we have three dangerous ladies after us" Sokka said and started making his way back to Appa "we have to go"

"Sokka is right" Aang said and unfolded his glider, if you want come with us than you can, at least for now" He looked at Katara "I will create a fake trail with Appas fur and throw them off, take Appa down the river as far as you can"

Katara nodded and then looked at the other two "you can come with us on Appa"

"Sounds cool" Tyson said and followed her with Tala right behind him.

Aang took his glider and bag full of fur Appa had shed, he flew off towards the edge of the forest. He hoped that their pursuers would fall for it, the other four went the other way crossing the lake.

After introducing themselves to Appa, who was quite weary of newcomers, they got in the saddle and sat down "So, can this thing really fly?" Tyson asked and studied the big six legged animal "Sure can Sokka called from his position on the bison's head but I don't blame you for being skeptical, I didn't believe it myself until I experienced it"

"Well then how do you make it…?" Tyson was cut off as Sokka called out something and then Appa slammed his tail hard against the ground and took off, the sheer force of the acceleration made Tyson who was unprepared for it tumble backwards and slam into the back of the saddle before he steadied himself by gripping it has hard as he could.

"Wow" Tyson said has they reached a certain altitude and they leveled off, Tala just rolled his eyes and sat back against the saddle while Katara's tried to stifle her laughter. "Don't worry Tyson" Sokka called out "the first time is always the roughest"

Tyson quickly grew bored as they flew over the forest, along the river. There was no sign of those girls and least not yet and there wasn't really anything to do up here, his mind drifted off to his team who were still back in Moscow, probably looking for him right now, but he had since long realized that wherever he was, he wasn't anywhere near them.

Suddenly he remembered something he hadn't checked since they woke up in the forest, he started to fanatically check all his pockets in his jacked and shorts and let a sigh of relief as his hand gripped something familiar in the left pocket of his shorts, "Dragoon… man for a moment there I taught I had lost you" and another taught came to mind "Hey Tala? Do you have Wolborg on you?" Tala's eyes shot up and went wide has he turned every pocket he had inside out and slumped back down when he pulled the silver colored bey.

"What are those" Katara's said with mild interest "They are called Beyblades, you play a game with them" Tyson answered has he pocket Dragoon again, he didn't feel like giving lengthy explanation.

"Well they are must be worth a lot since you almost tore your clothes apart trying to find them"

"Well you could say they are one of a kind"

"How did you end up here anyway?" Katara changed the subject, trying to find out who these two really were. Tyson didn't answer at first, he was trying to find a way to explain their situation even though he didn't understand it himself. Before he could give his best attempt at it Tala beat him to it.

"We were having a beyblade battle and when our bit beasts collided they fractured the time space continuum and were sent here…" Tala said as if such an incident was an everyday occurrence, nothing special at all, in truth he had known that this was the case since they woke up, but hadn't bothered to tell Tyson about it, not that he would have understood it anyway Tala reasoned, Which was evident when Tyson stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"What are bit beasts anyway?" Sokka called out from the front, having overheard the conversation.

They are sacred spirits sealed inside the bit chip in our Beyblades Tyson held up Dragoon and showed a picture of a blue dragon in the middle "Mine is the Dragoon and Tala has Wolborg"

"Sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me" Sokka muttered and Katara glared at him for his rudeness.

Tyson was about to defend the existence of his bit beast when three small darts embedded themselves in the saddle where he was sitting missing his arm by a few centimeters. He jumped back in shock and Katara looked over the edge and saw Mai and Ty-Lee on their lizard mounts matching Appas tired pace easily. Three more arrows wished my almost hitting her as she called out to her brother.

"How did they find us" Sokka yelled frustration "come one Appa faster" Sokka was almost panicking has he did everything he could think to make the bison pick up speed, which proved pointless since Appa was far too tired and started descending towards the treetops.

"Unless those things can swim than we will be safe on the other side of that river" Tala pointed out and gestured to one that was just up ahead.

"Alright, brace yourselves because this is going to be rough landing" Sokka yelled as Appa took of the top of a tree and just barely made it to the other side collapsing out of a lack of sleep. After gathering themselves and dismounting the bison they saw that they were in fact not safe has Mai and Ty-Lee crossed the river easily.

Katara sprang into action creating a massive wave in the river blasting Ty-Lee's mount away but the acrobat jumped off just in time and made it to the other side. She started jumping between the trees and then lunged at Katara who was ready for her, dodging her chi-blocking strikes, she started firing razor sharp disks of water which the acrobat dodged without problem.

Sokka jumped behind Katara and batted away darts fired by Mai meant for the water bender. While the two siblings were fighting off their pursuers Tyson and Tala stood by the side hesitating, this was no beybattle this was a real physical fight.

"Should we help them?"

"Yea, let's go" Tala said and started sprinting towards Mai who busy trying to pin Katara down. The knife wielding girl saw Tala coming towards her and let lose a cluster or darts that probably had been fatal if they had hit their mark, Tala slowed his pace as he saw what would most likely be the last thing he would ever see when a powerful gust of wind blasted the darts away sticking them to a tree.

All the fighting stopped abruptly as they all stared at the baseball cap wearing boy who stood there with his arms trusted in a forwards motion. After a few seconds of shocked silence Sokka voiced the question that everyone had on their mind.

"Did you just Airbend?"

Tyson didn't know what to think, he just started at his hands, and before anyone could make any further comment on the matter Appa landed between them and smacked his tail on the ground creating a powerful shockwave-like gust of wind launching Mai and Ty-Lee into the river.

After getting back on Appa, they took off the in the direction Aang had took earlier hoping to find him. They came to the edge of the forest and then crossed over into a desert where a small abandoned town laid, the silence in the saddle was deafening, and soon it became unbearable.

"Why didn't you tell us you were an Airbender? Even it though that should be impossible" Katara glared at Tyson, waiting for answer.

"Look" Tyson began still trying to figure it out himself, I don't know what "Airbending" is and I don't know what I did back there" Katara's glare didn't falter.

"What you did back there when you saved his life" she pointed at the redhead "that was Airbending, and as far as I can tell you are not an Air nomad"

"I had no idea I could do it and I don't know how it's possible" Tyson fired back.

"I do" Tala's voice caught the attention of both of them "His bit beast's power takes the form of powerful wind in battle, and when we were sent here where bending the elements to once will is something one do all the time, that power was given to him" Tala finished nothing bothering to check if they had understood.

Katara seemed to buy this and dropped the subject for the time being, the ride continued for another minute before Tyson once again broke it "Wouldn't that make you a Waterbender Tala?" Tyson asked as Katara's interest perked at this.

"It would indeed"

They reached their destination not long after, it was in complete ruin. Leaving Appa at the edge of the town they took off towards the sound of fighting, it was quite clear that Azula had found Aang, and that they were locked in battle, they saw Azula blast away part of a roof that Aang was hanging onto and he fell into the building below. Katara started sprinting towards them with the others close behind. She got their just in time to catch Azulas arm as she was about to finish off the trapped Avatar, Katara broke of the piece of wood that trapped Aang and had to make a quick exit has Azula retaliated on her.

Sokka jumped out a building swinging at the princess and Aang got up and joined his friends outside, Azula started backing up when she got sight of someone in coming up beside her.

"I wondered where you two ran off to" she quipped, she readied herself, she didn't know what they were capable of, and the perfectionist in her refused to be caught off guard.

She was about to let her fire fly when the ground under her shifted and almost making her fall, Toph stepped out of an alleyway behind Azula "I taught you guys could use a little help"

Positing herself beside her friends she saw two new faces among them "Who are these two"

"Long story, we will talk about it later" Aang said has he unleashed his bending on the princess followed by Katara and then Toph. Spotting a barrel of water nearby, Tala narrowed his eyes. He saw that Azula was going toe to toe with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph at the same time, he should do something.

"Well I can at least try" he figured and made some kind motion towards the water he taught would yield some positive results, much to his surprise the water was lifted out of the barrel and launched far away hitting some building in the distance.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim Tala" Tyson joked and ran after the other four who had forced Azula further down the street.

Tala stood glaring at his hands, he hated failing like this. Tysons obnoxious voice rang out through the streets calling for him, he let out irritated sigh and took after the idiot in the blue, red and white baseball cap.

They soon cornered Azula when some fat old man and some disfigured kid intercepted her, she was backed up against a corner wall and stared them down showing no fear.

"Well, look at this, enemies, former captives and traitors all working together, I am done, I know when I am beaten you got me, a princess surrenders with honor" those last words where followed by an heavy silence and a thick tension before she lashed out in a final attempt, striking the old man down and then she created a large ball of fire as the others unleashed their elements at her with the exception of two, Tyson tried to make some wind but only got a gentle breeze staring at his hands in confusion he looked at Tala who just stared the blue flames. Azula expanded her shield outwards creating a powerful explosion covering the street in smoke allowing her to slip away.

After getting back to Appa they took off, leaving Zuko to help his Uncle. He made it quite clear that he didn't want their help so they left. They flew in silence until they reached a mountain plateau where they could finally get some sleep. Toph had questions about the new additions to the group but she was too tired to care and basically collapsed when Appa landed, everyone found a position they could sleep in and they were ready to call it when Katara's voice rang out.

"I saw that Waterbending you attempted Tala, it was pathetic, we are going to start training first thing tomorrow morning" She finished and went to asleep. Soon the entire group was gone away in dream land except for Tala who laid awake, Katara's words echoing in his mind "pathetic? I don't how long I'm going to be able to stand these people" he taught, irritation growing at the girls mockery of his "Waterbending"

His anger soon died down and he too gave in too exhaustion, it had been a long day.

 **This is just an idea for a story that I have had in mind for some time, I don't know if it's going to work, but I am sure as hell going to try, I don't think there will be any parings outside the canons once and I don't think I will bring any other Beyblade characters to the Avatar world, it would be fun though and if it somehow makes sense further down line I might do it.**

 **Let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I am able.**


End file.
